An Immortal's Death
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: “When you are immortal, you tend to become very selfish.” She still did not comprehend what he was trying to say. “When a mortal dies, he or she is willing to let the one they love go free. That is a mortal’s death.” SMIY xover. really long oneshot PLEASE


**Saturn's Spawn:** This is my longest one-shot! Also, this could be really confusing if you don't pay attention to the dates I give you.

**Disclaimer: **I DISCLAIM any ownership to Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

* * *

**An Immortal's Death**

**For countless of years, I have stood before these same doors. I have watched history unfurl before my eyes, and only I know the rise and fall of one of the strongest Senshi of this galaxy.**

**It is forbidden for one such as me to reveal what the future holds, but for you to understand this tale, it is necessary for me to do so.**

**Events that only a select few know of foretell a new epoch ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, King Endymion. During the wedding of the new King and Queen, out of all the eight other senshi, only one was not present.**

**May 28**th**, 2900**

"You missed it, Hotaru-chan, it was a beautiful wedding," a soft voice whispered. A serene figure knelt in front of a lone grave on the top of a hill overseeing the gleaming city of Crystal Tokyo. A slender hand touched the marble stone where the following was engraved:

Here lies our Firefly of the Earth, Tomoe Hotaru

Princess of Saturn, Senshi of Death and Rebirth

Loving Friend, Mother, and Mate

January 6th 1984 – April 14th 1564

Anyone who happened to chance upon the grave will never understand how she died before she was born, except the senshi, and they wouldn't reveal such a puzzling secret. They barely understood it themselves. It was for the best, that no one knew, they reasoned.

This was why a barrier was placed around this grave. Any normal human who passed by would only see a large tree.

"I knew I would find you here, Michiru," a husky female voice stated as Michiru smiled when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Removing the hand from the grave, she gently placed her own hand over the hand on her shoulder before resting her head over the joined hands, "I miss her, Haruka."

Another hand came upon the unoccupied shoulder as Haruka whispered, "I know, Michiru, I know."

For a few moments, the senshi of Neptune and Uranus bowed the heads low in respect for their fallen comrade and adopted daughter. After that, Haruka pulled Michiru to her feet and hand in hand, they left the grave together never once noticing a silver haired figure watching them.

Once the two were out of sight, a young man stepped in front of the grave. A clawed hand, with unique magenta markings on the wrist, traced the engraving upon the marble stone. A single word past through his lips, "Hotaru…"

**Gates of Time**

"**Puu!" the voice of Small Lady cried out. I turned to find her running towards me. It seemed she had returned from her visit in the twentieth century. I smiled faintly at her, knowing what she was about to ask. "Puu, I've been meaning to ask you something."**

"**What is it, Small Lady?" I asked, humoring her.**

"**Why is it, I've never seen Hotaru? I mean, I've seen the Inners because they live in the palace with us and I see Haruka-san and Michiru-san sometimes, but I have never seen Hotaru before. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize her at all when I first met her."**

**I knelt down so that I was eye-level with her and placed a comforting gloved hand upon her shoulder, "Small Lady, what you need to understand is that sometime after you left, Hotaru left on a mission." I watched the confusion as it flashed through her eyes. "She…never returned."**

"**What?" Small Lady asked not comprehending what I had just said.**

"**Small Lady," I whispered, but it was too late. She ran away from me. Shaking my head, I sighed. One day, Small Lady will understand. Until then, I watch as events of past occur again within my mind's eye.**

**June 7**th**, 1989**

A small girl of age six, dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress and a pair of sandals, was crying. The 'mean lady,' as the little girl had dubbed her, had yelled at her for bothering her father. She ran outside onto the sidewalk, which her father explained she should not run to if he was not with her. However, she didn't care. She was too upset to care. Besides, she wouldn't go far. The park, which her mother used to take her to, was not far away.

"HOTARU!" Kaori called after her, but she didn't listen.

She ran until her little legs were too exhausted. Luckily, she had arrived at her destination and she took a seat on a swing slowly rocking herself until her sobs calmed down to mere sniffles. She didn't care when she heard a clap of thunder.

Distracted by her crying, she never noticed the presence of a man behind her until she felt her swing moving. Gasping, Hotaru looked over her shoulder to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her entire six years of living. She gasped again.

Moon kissed hair gently swayed to the breeze, but what caught her attention were his brilliant golden eyes. It was almost like staring at two suns. He was dressed in a plain white button-up shirt underneath a black suit jacket accompanied by a pair of black slacks.

Her attention went back to his eyes. She noticed something flash through his eyes; but as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Little girl, why are you crying?" He questioned as if he were asking about the weather.

Hotaru sniffled again before turning her head back to her feet. He continued to push her gently. She didn't know whether she should have answered him or not. After all, her mother used to tell her, 'Don't talk to strangers.' Then she looked over her shoulder again. Her six-year old knowledge could not explain something about his eyes.

"The mean lady yelled at me for bothering my papa. I don't like her, but my papa won't make her leave."

Before the man could say anything, thunder roared again, and this time, Hotaru noticed. So surprised was she that Hotaru fell back only to be caught by the strange man. He held her close and whispered, "Shhhh, it's going to be ok, Hotaru." She didn't know if he had been talking about the rain or her problem.

The storm frightened Hotaru so much that she never questioned why or how he knew her name. All she knew was that, he was carrying her away from the swings. She clung to his neck as he walked in the direction of her house. Shifting her around so that he was holding her with one arm, the other rang the doorbell.

It was then that the 'mean lady' opened the door before gasping. Her eyes glittered with want, but the young man only growled slightly before reluctantly placing Hotaru in the woman's arms. The six year old struggled slightly clinging to the man's neck, but in the end, found her self back inside the house preparing herself for the lecture of her life…as well as a really bad cold.

Outside in the pouring rain, the young man smiled faintly before turning to leave. It was then that he saw two others, each holding an umbrella covering the faces.

**August 12th, 2910**

"Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi-Usa looked up to find the translucent figure of Helios, standing by the large window outlined by light of the moon. She was sitting in her room reading a book she had found in the library after she had run away from Sailor Pluto. Hotaru loved to read, she reminded herself.

**_Once upon a time, a young Lord ruled his land with an iron grip. He was famed for his power as well as his cold demeanor_**. **_One day, the young lord had been injured and was saved by an angel with violet eyes._**

_**The young lord, however, refused the angel's help. He thought that he did not need the angel's help because he was stronger than the angel was.**_

_**The angel was not deterred and helped the young lord—**_

"What are you reading," He questioned as he sat at the edge of the bed. Chibi-Usa handed the young man an old book titled, An Immortal's Death. And by old, I mean really old.

He handed the book back to the tired princess, "Chibi-Usa, your dreams have been a cause for great distress lately." He watched as the pink-haired young woman nod and before he knew it, Helios found Chibi-Usa holding onto him as if he were her last lifeline when she started to break out into tears.

Knowing he would be unable to get a coherent answer, Helios just sat there with one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back while the other supportively wrapped around her shoulders.

After her sobs died down, Chibi-Usa looked up and thanked Helios, who only nodded. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Sighing, Chibi-Usa propped herself up with a mountain of soft pillows and brought her knees up to her before responding, "After the first time when I met Hotaru in the past, I had always wondered why I never saw her here, in the 30th century."

Helios nodded in understanding while waiting for her to continue.

"When I went to Puu about it, she told me how Hotaru was sent on a mission and…never returned." Chibi-Usa looked up with teary eyes, "Every night, I have a nightmare, because I don't know what happened. There are so many different scenarios to how she…died."

**

* * *

**  
"Is this her, onee-san?" a boy about eleven years of age asked. Long moon-kissed hair cascaded down his back in a silver waterfall. Atop his head rested two small triangular ears. He stood there dressed in a black shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Violet eyes stared at a portrait of Tomoe Hotaru, the Senshi of Ruin, within the palace of Saturn. 

"Hai, otouto, that's her," replied a young woman of eighteen, with long waist length white hair. She donned a white blouse with a complementary black knee length skirt. She clutched a small mirror close to her.

"She's pretty."

"She's prettier in person."

**Present Day Tokyo**

The senshi had put Galaxia and Chaos behind them and life went on. Mamoru had finally proposed to Usagi. Who knew that they would have to wait almost ten centuries before they could get married?

That wasn't the only thing. While they were attending college, each of the Inners reunited with their past lovers.

Rei and Jadeite had met through a not so memorable meeting. Neither had been paying attention to where they were going and eventually…met. Rei immediately demanded an apology while poor Jadeite was covering his ears.

Ami and Zoicite met at a seminar where they sat next to each other. While listening intently, Ami couldn't help but occasionally glance at the male beside her. At the end of the class, Zoicite had already asked her for a cup of coffee, to which Ami shyly accepted.

Makoto had absolutely no problem stating that Nephrite reminded her of her 'old boyfriend.' Nephrite commented that she reminded him of his 'old girlfriend.' It was then that Makoto invited Nephrite over for a homemade dinner, which he gladly accepted.

Minako flirted with the cold Kunzite, who uncharacteristically (according to his friends), flirted back and eventually that led to a dinner and a movie.

Ah, to be young and in love, both Artemis and Luna commented.

Both Haruka and Michiru were out of town, but they trusted their seventeen year old "daughter" home alone. Hotaru was an eleventh grader who was currently sitting in her classroom.

Today, they were discussing a famous FICTION tale titled, An Immortal's Death. Hotaru, however, found her mind too occupied to think about the story, although she had read it.

Lately, the same dream had been reoccurring night after night for the past month and a half. It would always start with a silver haired man pushing her gently on a swing. He asked her why she was crying and she responded with something about Kaori Knight.

Hotaru shuddered at the thought of the red haired woman. If she had never hated the woman before, she loathed that woman when she kidnapped Chibi-Usa, which unfortunately led to her taking Chibi-Usa's pure heart, which further led to the surfacing of Mistress 9.

Anyway, she never understood the significance of these dreams and she decided that she probably never would.

"Tomoe, Hotaru." The teacher called out.

Snapping out of her reverie, Hotaru stood straight up with her hands by her side, "hai?"

Her classmates snickered as the teacher commented, "You'd do well to pay attention, Tomoe." Nodding, Hotaru quietly sat down.

The day went on tediously and soon, Hotaru found herself back home reading her book. Sitting in the confines of her room with a reading lamp near her, she read to herself.

…_**The young lord was puzzled by the angel. Why had she helped him when he clearly did not want it? He asked the angel why she had helped him, but she only smiled.**_

**_The angel confused the young lord to no end. To find an answer, the young lord decided to travel with the angel with the violet eyes. One day, on their travels, the young lord found the angel weeping._**

"**_Angel, why do you cry?" He asked her._**

_**The angel replied, "I cannot return home."**_

**_Remembering how the angel had saved him before, the young lord felt indebted to the angel with the violet eyes. He vowed that day that he would forever protect her—_**

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru placed the book in her lap and looked up only to find Setsuna's grave eyes.

"What is it, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru questioned. Setsuna smiled at the name, Setsuna-mama. Hotaru truly was the daughter she would never have. It almost made her regret what she was about to reveal to the teenage girl.

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Hotaru repeated tilting her head to the side as a sign of her confusion.

"Hai, a mission," Setsuna answered, "almost three years ago, a flux changed the natural flow of time. A young fifteen year old girl named Kagome Higurashi had found a way to travel back in time to a time known as Sengoku Jidai, otherwise known as the Feudal Era of Japan."

"I don't understand what you want me to do about it?"

"Upon arriving, something happened which was not supposed to happen. A jewel was shattered. This jewel is called the Shikon no Tama. The shards that make up the jewel are powerful objects in their own rights, but when combined to form a whole jewel, anyone, good or evil, could make a wish. Now, Kagome is gathering the jewels along with a hanyou named Inuyasha, a kitsune named Shippou, a taijiya named Sango, and a houshi named Miroku."

Hotaru nodded in understanding still waiting for what she was actually supposed to do.

"At this moment, five hundred years ago, they had just defeated a hanyou named Naraku, however in doing so, a completed Shikon no Tama had been shattered…again. What I wish for you to do is go back in time to aid Inuyasha and his friends in searching the jewel shards."

Hotaru stared at Setsuna in shock. She was going back into the past…alone? "Setsuna-Mama, is anyone going with me?" Sadly, Setsuna shook her head in response.

"Hotaru, you will be on your own."

Breathing in and out, Hotaru finally nodded, "I accept, but tell me. Why me?"

"I can't tell you that, Hotaru." With that, Setsuna placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

The seventeen year old teen stared at her mother figure as if it were the last time for somewhere in her heart, she knew it to be true.

**The Gates of Time**

**I often wonder if I should've given the mission to her alone. Was it right to disrupt the flow of time further by sending someone from the present to the past?**

**However, the image of a small silver haired infant with violet eyes appeared within my mind's eye. Yes, this was the right decision, but I'm entitled to worry about someone I consider a daughter, right?**

**Present Day Tokyo**

Hotaru stared at the small backpack dubiously. It was just an ordinary knapsack, but Setsuna expected her to carry EVERYTHING within this bag.

"Confused?" Setsuna smiled that 'I know something, you don't' smile. Hotaru often disliked that smile, but nodded. "This is a sub-space pack, virtually limitless."

Hotaru gave her 'mother' an incredulous look, but quickly shook her head. She gathered all of the supplies she would ever need. A few spare changes of clothes, books, a flashlight, a sleeping-bag, food, bottled water, a towel, a compass, and everything else she could think of and surprisingly, it all had fit!

Hotaru stood in the middle of her room, clad in a

"Are you ready?" Setsuna questioned.

"Shouldn't I say goodbye to the others first?"

Setsuna led the senshi of Saturn to the living room where her friends surrounded her. Hotaru looked in surprise to find Haruka and Michiru standing there. "What? I thought you were all busy."

"Be careful, Hotaru-chan," Michiru kissed Hotaru's cheek while Haruka engulfed the girl in a warm hug. The others wished her luck.

"Who knows, Hotaru, maybe you'll find Prince Charming." Mina stated while sweat drops formed on the back of everybody's head. Kunzite placed a hand over the Senshi of Venus cutting off whatever she was about to say. Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at everyone's antics. She smiled at them one last time before a brilliant purple light engulfed both her and Setsuna.

The eerie fog of the Gates of Time greeted Hotaru and Sailor Saturn. Hotaru stared out into the nothingness. "Remember, Hotaru, always be alert." Hotaru nodded before Sailor Pluto opened the gates of time. A brilliant light began to shine, but Hotaru didn't even blink.

That was the last time that any of them ever saw Hotaru, well, except for Sailor Pluto.

**Sengoku Jidai**

Kanna, an incarnation of the now deceased Naraku, rested impassively underneath the shade of a tree. After the hanyou's defeat, Kagura wasted no time _becoming one with the wind_, as she put it. Every other incarnation was dead.

This left the void youkai by herself. She had just taken the soul of a boar youkai who had attacked her, but not before it had slashed her leg. The blood was soaking the forest floor.

It wasn't surprising. Youkai did not accept her because of her ability to steal souls, while in the human world they feared youkai in general. For the first time since her heart began to beat within her, Kanna felt … lonesome.

Then, when a bright light appeared from the sky, she didn't even flinch. She didn't know how to. Kanna looked down to see a raven haired young woman standing up after painfully landing in a bush.

Hotaru looked around to find a small little girl staring at her. The little girl was no more than seven years of age with white hair and emotionless black eyes. She was clad in a stark white kimono and kept a small mirror close by. Hotaru noticed the blood seeping from her leg.

"Are you ok, little girl?" Hotaru questioned.

"…"

"Where are your parents?"

"…"

"What's your name?"

"…"

Sighing, Hotaru gently picked the little girl up mindful of her wound and placed her on her lap. Placing her hand on the wound, Hotaru's hand began to glow a bright purple.

Kanna tensed. She had never held before. She had never felt cared for before. Who was this woman? Within moments, the wound had disappeared as if it were never there.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Hotaru asked. She smiled at the small nod the little girl made.

"Kanna," was the only thing that the child said.

"Kanna? Is that your name? It's a pretty name. My name is Hotaru," the Saturnarian senshi said, "Kanna, where are your parents." Kanna looked down. Hotaru knew instantly, this child had no parents. "I don't have parents either." Kanna looked up. Her eyes were still impassive as ever, but somewhere deep within those obsidian orbs, a small spark was forming.

"Tell you what; would you like to travel with me, Kanna?"

Kanna stared at the young woman before her. Was she truly asking her to travel with her? The look in her amethystine eyes was so sincere. Kanna nodded once. With her leg healed, Kanna was able to walk.

The two traveled through the forest in a companionable silence that almost seemed unnatural to the void demon.

It was a while before the smell of smoke permeated her senses. Fire, her mind panicked. Somewhere, there was a fire. Hotaru looked down at Kanna who was staring in the general direction where smoke was rising. "Kanna, I want you to stay here away from danger, all right?"

Kanna looked up at Hotaru. She was asking her to stay…safe? Naraku had never cared for her safety before and the only reason that he kept her was due to her ability. While pondering over this, Hotaru left Kanna and started racing towards the fire.

Hotaru came face to face with a large youkai terrorizing the local village. It was a large bear youkai thrashing through the small huts. A small child was in crying for his mother and the youkai headed right for him!

Running with as much speed as she possessed, Hotaru dove to the ground and rolled away from the youkai with the child in her arms. The mother ran up to Hotaru hugging her child and thanking Hotaru. Some of the men grabbed whatever they could use and started to attack the youkai.

With everyone's attention directed towards the youkai or getting away, Hotaru took this chance and brought her henshin wand. **SATURN PLANET POWER**!

"YOUKAI!" Everyone looked up to see a young woman carrying a deadly weapon.

"Who are you?" the youkai asked while sending another man flying through the air landing on the ground where everyone heard the sickening sound of a skull crashing on the ground. Within moments, everyone knew that he was dead.

"Sailor Saturn," the young woman replied coolly. The bear youkai charged right for her. It was then that black feathered wings unfolded from behind her and she took flight. Without missing a beat, she flew downward and brought the glaive straight down the middle of the bear youkai slicing it in half.

The people cheered; however, Saturn continued to hover in the air staring down at the two halves of the bear. Before her eyes, tendrils of black blood shot out from the insides of both halves seeking the other side. Where the tendrils met, they connected bringing the two together to form a whole.

It was then that Saturn saw something that everyone else had overlooked. A small jewel was set in inside the bear's forehead.

_No matter_, Saturn thought. Soon, she embedded the Silence Glaive deep inside the youkai's head. Not wasting a second, she pulled the glaive out and replaced it with a gloved hand as she extracted the jewel shard from its head. This time, the youkai fell and did not get back up. The villagers cheered for her and showered her in gratitude.

The Village headmaster offered her a place to stay for the night, which Hotaru gratefully accepted, but before she followed him, she ran back into the forest and came back with a small little girl.

This obviously, after a youkai attacked them, did not sit well for the villagers; however, Hotaru adamantly refused to leave the void youkai. Therefore, the villagers relented. Kanna already knew that these humans were wary of her, but she also felt safe because Hotaru was with her.

Hotaru and Kanna stared at their dishes for a moment before Hotaru bowed her head in gratitude. The headmaster laughed a grandfatherly laugh before saying that there was no need for thanks. "If anything, we are the ones who should thank you. That youkai had been a problem for us for months."

With that, he left leaving Hotaru and Kanna to their own devices. Kanna continued to stare at the food. She wasn't use to human food, or the welcomed hospitality, even though it was more for Hotaru, and if she did ever eat, she certainly never would have thought that she would be eating with a companion.

For the first time, a small smile appeared, and it did not go unnoticed by Hotaru, who in turn also smiled. This got her thinking until finally; Hotaru turned to the small youkai and asked, "Kanna, who are your parents?"

She watched as the child tensed. "I don't have a mother. My father's name is…Naraku."

Hotaru's eyes widened. Naraku! Setsuna spoke to her about the evil hanyou. She did mention some of Naraku's incarnations such as a soul stealing youkai and a wind witch. _This little girl was a spawn of Naraku's_, she thought to herself.

So deep in her thoughts was she, that the next words that came out of Kanna's mouth came as a complete surprise, "I would understand if you did not wish to travel with me."

Hotaru stared at the little girl. Were her crimes truly her own? One look at the small girl, and Hotaru knew it. She could never hold the girl responsible for the actions of her father's. Others might, but she couldn't. A soulless creature should never be held responsible, and Kanna was a soulless creature, but that was when she served under Naraku.

Kanna was now free. There was also the part about never having a mother. No child, no matter who they were, should grow up without loving parents. Hotaru would know which was why everyday she was grateful that she was given a second chance with Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru.

"Kanna," Hotaru whispered. The nihility youkai continued to stare at the floor. Hotaru lifted the child's chin and smiled, "Kanna, would you like a mother?"

The seven year old was in such a state of shock that she hardly noticed the mirror fall gently to the floor. She had expected Hotaru to shun her, as would anyone else if they had been in Hotaru's situation; however, Hotaru had done quite the opposite.

The two continued to sit there in silence with eyes locked.

There was a deafening silence that broken only by the flicker of the flames, which provided light. Then, she saw it. Hotaru noticed a small smile forming and in turn, she smiled.

Kanna nodded. Grinning, Hotaru opened her arms to the small child, who tilted her head in confusion. Laughing slightly, Hotaru pulled Kanna into her lap for a warm embrace that caused something to spark within the nihility.

That night, Hotaru sat in the dark while singing a lullaby to a slumbering Kanna, who rested peacefully in her lap.

And that was how it went for the next few weeks. Hotaru and Kanna formed a lasting mother-daughter bond, even though Kanna retained her expressionless nature. Hotaru made Kanna promise that she would never use her ability to extract souls. That promise was not hard for Kanna to keep because the only times she had ever taken souls was when Naraku ordered her to do so.

Their days usually consisted of finding jewel shards. At night, Hotaru would read a story to Kanna followed by lulling her to sleep as the child rested on her lap.

One evening, Hotaru was tenderly stroking Kanna's white hair as the child slept. She then looked at a small glass jar, which held five shards.

**

* * *

**  
"Inuyasha, I sense some jewel shards up ahead!" Kagome announced. The Inu-tachi was searching for a place to set up their camp when Kagome suddenly sensed the presence of the shards of the Shikon no Tama. 

"Right," Inuyasha shouted as Kagome climbed onto his back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all riding on Kirara.

**

* * *

**  
Hotaru looked up to see a red blur skid to a stop not too far away from her. 

When he finally stopped, the first thing she saw were two small triangular ears on the top of his head. He was obviously a hanyou. Behind him stood a young woman who had clothing that almost looked like Mina's old junior high school uniform, except these were green instead of blue.

Not too long after, two humans and a kitsune came stumbling out of the forest on the back of a large neko youkai.

"All right, hand over the jewel shards," the hanyou demanded. Hotaru tilted her head to the side, and eyed the group for a moment. "What are you waiting for? Hand them over!" the hanyou demanded again.

This time, however, his voice was loud enough to awaken a slumbering Kanna. At the sight the nihility demon, everyone tensed and prepared himself or herself for battle. Narrowing her eyes, Hotaru stood and moved Kanna behind her.

Kagome was the first to notice how the stranger was dressed. Those clothes were from her time! Before Inuyasha was about to brazenly charge towards the two, Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Everyone was looking at an Inuyasha-sized crater.

"Oi, what did you do that for! That's Kanna over there! You know, Naraku's incarnation?" Inuyasha shouted when the spell began to where off. He was about to attack them again.

"OSUWARI!"

Hotaru knew that he would receive no reaction from Kanna from an outward glance, but these last few weeks were enough for Hotaru to know otherwise from an inward glance. Angrily, she marched over the hanyou's subdued form and waited for the spell to where off.

When it did, she pulled Inuyasha up by his ear, which earned a growl, and glared at him.

Even though he was a whole head taller than she was, this did not deter Hotaru. She firmly planted her hands on her hip, and narrowed her eyes, "look, I don't know who you think you are, but that little girl is my daughter, and I would very much appreciate it if you DIDN'T ATTACK A SMALL CHILD!"

Everyone gasped when the young woman announced that Kanna, Naraku's most trusted incarnation, was her daughter.

Although Inuyasha would never show it, those words stung. He normally didn't attack children, and Shippou didn't count because he deserved it. However, when his gaze turned toward the void youkai, his so-called righteous fury refueled him.

"Wench, do you know who that brat is?" He was ready to go on for hours about exactly who that.

Her response, however, caught him off guard, "Yes, I'm very aware of who she is."

"Then why the hell are protecting the brat?"

Hotaru only scoffed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Inuyasha retorted, but Hotaru had already walked toward the rest of the group and when she stood in front of the miko, she asked, "Are you the miko, Kagome?"

At Kagome's nod, Hotaru handed her the five jewel shards that she and Kanna had obtained.

"You're just giving them to us?" Kagome asked staring at the girl incredulously. Hotaru only shrugged and returned to her seat next to Kanna. Kanna wasn't worried. During their time that they shared together, other youkai and humans had vilified her, but her mother had stood protectively by her side. Her 'Mama,' wasn't going to leave her now, either.

With that thought in mind, Kanna fell asleep on the sleeping bag that Hotaru had packed. Hotaru smiled down at the child, and began to stroke her hair tenderly when all of a sudden, the houshi had knelt down beside her and held her left hand as he said, "Fair maiden, would you like the honor of bearing m—"

He never finished when the sound of demon bones collided with an unnaturally thick human skull.

"Sorry about him," Kagome apologized while Sango pulled the unconscious monk away.

"Do you need a place to camp?" Hotaru asked.

At this, everyone, save for Inuyasha, nodded. Smiling, Hotaru invited them to camp there. "My name is Tomoe, Hotaru."

"And a lovely firefly you are, Lady Hotaru," Miroku commented when he was awake only to have Sango attack his abused skull again. Kagome only giggled slightly while Inuyasha, who nestled himself comfortably in a tree branch, scoffed.

"Lady Hotaru, if you don't mind my asking, how did you end up in the Feudal Era?" Miroku questioned.

"And why are you traveling with Kanna?" Sango inquired.

"And how did you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"As to how I got here, I can't reveal that yet, but all I can say is that I was sent on a mission to help collect the shards with a miko named Kagome, a hanyou named Inuyasha, a taijiya named Sango, a houshi named Miroku, a kitsune named Shippou, and a neko youkai named Kirara."

Hotaru responded, "And as for Kanna, I found her, or rather she found me, when I first got here." Then she looked down at the sleeping Kanna and sighed. "Do you blame her for something she could not control? I don't think one day, she decided, '_Yes, I will help an evil hanyou bent on world domination of my own free will_.' The problem is I don't think she was created with any. Without free will, she doesn't have choice. I wonder what it's like; to spend your life feeling empty."

Everyone turned his or her attention to Kanna who was still sleeping peacefully. "Anyway, everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?" _I would know_. That night, every one had a lot going through his or her mind.

The next day, it was decided that Hotaru and Kanna would join the Inu-tachi in their search for the jewel shards.

It took some time, a full month and a half to be exact, but eventually everyone learned to trust Kanna. A strong reason behind this trust was that Kanna saved Shippou from a youkai that attacked the two while the others were dealing with another youkai with a shard.

Yes, they learned about Hotaru's other persona, the Senshi of Saturn. Little by little, they started learning more about Hotaru's past. Over time, they finally understood the whole story and they all promised to keep her secret.

Kanna learned to become a little more responsive to everyone, but her emotions truly shined through when she was around Hotaru.

It was during one evening when Hotaru and Kagome were talking about their adopted children that they both finally decided to make it official. They questioned their group and Inuyasha was the one who answered, "I learned about it from Myouga. There's a small ritual when it comes to adopting a youkai pup."

"Kit," Kagome and Shippou interjected which earned a glare from Inuyasha.

"Whatever!"

While Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing, Hotaru knelt in front of Kanna, "Kanna, there's been something that I have been meaning to ask you." Kanna looked up. "Do you remember when I asked you if you wished for a mother?" The albino child nodded. "Would you like to make it official?" Hotaru waited for a response. What she received was a hug that she had never expected from the expressionless child.

That night, on the night of a full moon, Kanna and Shippou were officially by two human females, but that didn't matter. Shippou finally had a mother again, and Kanna, for the first time in her life, knew what it was like to be happy.

Everyone noticed the violet symbol of Saturn shining through Kanna's white bangs.

**The Next Day**

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" both Rin and Jaken cried out at the same time in the distance.

Sesshoumaru inwardly recoiled as he felt the fangs of the snake youkai pierce through his armor and into his skin. Taking a clawed hand, he prepared to drive it through the youkai's neck; however, sensing the Taiyoukai's movements, the youkai removed its fangs and dodged the attack.

There was one thing Sesshoumaru would admit about snake youkai; they had excellent reflexes. When did another snake youkai come? He blinked once. He saw two snakes. He blinked again. He saw one snake youkai.

That was another thing about snake youkai. When they get the chance to bite their opponent, they tend to eject a poison from their fangs. '_No, this Sesshoumaru will not be brought down by something so lowly as snake poison_.'

His eyelids grew heavy and he felt his body beginning to sway, but he stood his ground and prepared to take down this insufferable youkai. He raised Toukijin and was ready to strike, but then he suddenly dropped his weapon. Sesshoumaru was panting as he fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was an…angel?

Kagome had announced that she had sensed a jewel shard. That was all Inuyasha needed before everyone found himself or herself running after the hanyou. Sailor Saturn and Kirara were in the air while Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree.

When they finally reached the shard, Inuyasha saw his hated half-brother, Sesshoumaru fighting. Sailor Saturn, stared at the silver haired youkai. From what she had heard, Sesshoumaru was one of the Inu-tachi's greatest enemies.

However, if he was as great as Inuyasha exclaimed, then why wasn't he fighting like should be?

She didn't have enough time to ponder when the snake youkai moved to attack Sesshoumaru again. On pure reflex, Sailor Saturn spread her black wings and charged towards the snake youkai.

However, like most snakes, this one had amazing reflex and dodged just in time. However, just as soon as it moved backwards, a blue arrow embedded itself into the youkai. Saturn brought her glaive over her head and brought it back down on the youkai. The shard landed on the grass where Kagome simply picked it up and purifying it with her touch.

"Ok, now to deal with this guy," Inuyasha was prepared to use the Kaze no Kizu. However, before he could strike, a familiar glaive was aimed in his direction.

"Hotaru, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha questioned. It was then that Rin and Jaken ran towards their lord.

"There is no honor in attacking a wounded man; help him if he is down," Saturn quoted what the senshi had instilled within her.

"HONOR! Honor my ass. That bastard has no honor or else he wouldn't attack his own flesh and blood." For a moment, it had been a battle of wills as the two continued to war with each other using their eyes.

However, having grown up with Haruka as a father and Michiru as a mother, Hotaru easily won the match, as Inuyasha scoffed, "Fine, but when he kills ya, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Saturn de-transformed back into Hotaru who turned and stared at the unconscious youkai.

* * *

The scent of rain and forest permeated his senses. Sesshoumaru felt his armor being removed from his person. This did not sit with well that the Taiyoukai who woke up to see a young woman with violet eyes. 

It was then that he felt a soft hand on his haori. Instinctively snatching the hand, Sesshoumaru hissed coldly, "Wench, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm healing your wounds, Sesshoumaru-sama." Hotaru replied feeling the sharp claws grazing her skin.

"I did not order you to do such," Sesshoumaru retorted although he did let go of her wrist. Hotaru inwardly smiled at the Taiyoukai. To anyone else, that would almost seem like a command to leave him be, even to Sesshoumaru himself. However, if he had truly wished for him to leave him alone, he would have told her so.

Instead, he only stated what he did not say and let her hand go.

Hotaru's hand hovered over the wound while Sesshoumaru stared off into space, or so he appeared. Inwardly, he was wondering why the girl had not left yet, when he suddenly felt a strange warmth at his side. He whipped his head around to see her hand glowing a brilliant purple.

She smiled at him, and Sesshoumaru felt a small spark begin to kindle within him, "There, that takes care of your physical wound. However, the poison may take more time even with the antidote Kagome has."

Sesshoumaru only nodded. When the human left, Sesshoumaru turned his head to find Inuyasha glaring at him, and in turn, he glared back.

Propped up against a tree, Sesshoumaru observed the Inu-tachi. It seemed as though the taijiya and houshi were engrossed in a deep conversation until the taijiya could be heard screaming, "HENTAI!"

His loathsome half-brother was hovering over the miko's shoulder as she prepared what appeared to be some foreign food. He noticed Jaken grumbling as he watched over Rin, who was busy playing with the kitsune and the twin-tail. Also watching over the vivacious due was Ah-Un. Every so often, the kitsune would run over to the miko, who the kit, from what he had deduced, considered the miko to be his mother.

Then, there was the nihility. Was she not Naraku's incarnation? However, from what he could see, the child, Kanna as she was called, considered that strange violet eyed human to be her mother.

That one was strange. Most humans would cower in fear at the sight of him. She was an enigma.

Even Rin wasn't so bewildering. At first, when the small child tried to help him, he, for the life of him, could not conclude as to why she was doing so. Until he had finally settled on the fact, that Rin was just an innocent pure hearted child that was not tainted by this era's prejudice.

However, this young woman was not a small child like Rin. Behind her eyes, he could see a world of pain that she tried to hide... as if a mere human could hide anything from this Sesshoumaru.

He watched as Rin smiled at the two pale females.

"Hi! What's your name?"

Kanna turned to see Rin beaming at her. Hotaru smiled at the vibrant child as she said, "Hello, my name is Hotaru and what's your name?"

"Rin," the small child announced proudly.

Hotaru nodded before looking down at Kanna, "This, Rin, is Kanna." Kanna whispered a small, 'hello.'

"Would Kanna like to play with Rin?" she asked expectantly. With gentle coaxing from Hotaru, Kanna finally agreed after much reluctance. Instantly, Rin grabbed the pale girl's wrist and pulled her over to a field full of flowers. Hotaru couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two girls.

It was then that she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have been staring at her for quiet some time. However, when she blinked, he turned away watching Rin pick a whole bouquet of fragrant flowers.

The rest of the day went by rather monotonously. He watched as Kanna immediately sat down by Hotaru with Rin following close behind her. Smiling, Hotaru patted the empty seat beside her because Kanna occupied the other. "Well, Kanna, shall we continue with our story?"

Kanna nodded as Hotaru pulled a book out of her small bag. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow; this female can read?

**_During their time together, the young lord watched over the violet eyed angel and in time grew to love her. However, although his love was strong, he was unsure of the angel's feelings._**

_**Many times, he found her staring up at the heavens with a longing look in his eyes. He knew that she wished to return to the heavens where all angels belong.**_

_**The seasons went by, and not a day went by where the young lord did not see the forlorn eyes of the angel. However, what he did not understand was that it was because the angel was able to return home that she was sad.**_

_**During her stay, the angel was able to see the good within the young lord that many could not see. She, too, had fallen in love—**_

Hotaru stopped when she noticed that both girls were asleep. Smiling to herself, the senshi of Saturn carefully placed Kanna in her sleeping bag; however, she did not know what to do with Rin. The small girl obviously took comfort in a motherly presence. Sesshoumaru watched as Hotaru tenderly tucked Kanna in the strange futon. He was about to retrieve Rin, but stopped when he saw the content smile upon the girl's face.

He then turned his attention to Hotaru who was already asleep while sitting up. Seeing that Rin was happy, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to fall asleep. Inuyasha stared at this Sesshoumaru look-alike and thought, '_Where the hell is Sesshoumaru_?'

Morning came by all too quickly for everyone's taste as the rays of dawn shined upon him or her. The first to awaken was Hotaru, who carefully, so not to wake either Kanna or Rin, got up and stretched her soar muscles. Seeing that it was still early, Hotaru decided to go on a short walk. She was sure that she would be back in time before anyone woke up; however, she never noticed the golden eyes following her form.

Hotaru continued to saunter through the forest until she reached a crystal blue lake. Kneeling down, she stared at her reflection until the image of Sailor Saturn replaced her reflection. Gasping, Hotaru fell back and slowly looked back into the water. She saw her reflection.

It was then that she sensed a demonic aura charging towards her. She looked over her shoulder to find a snake youkai similar to the one that had attacked Sesshoumaru.

"Are you the one who hasssssssssssssss killed my kin?"

Something flashed in Hotaru's eyes causing them to appear colder and more distant, "And if I am?"

"DIE!" It hissed as it headed straight for Hotaru. Hotaru only moved to the side fully alert since the youkai had disappeared behind the trees. Knowing what she had to do, Hotaru pulled her henshin stick out, "**SATURN PLANET POWER**!"

The deadly Silence Glaive glinted in the sunlight as Saturn's eyes warily moved from left to right and right to left. Then, she heard the snapping of a twig. Turning toward the noise, she brought her glaive up just in time to block the youkai's attack. However, she had not expected a second youkai leaping out of the forest attacking from behind.

It was then that a blur of white moved past the youkai and Saturn and attacked the oncoming attacker. "Since I cannot kill your brother for poisoning this Sesshoumaru, you will have to do," Sesshoumaru stated in a deadly voice as he thrust Toukijin through the youkai's chest. At the same time, Saturn had sliced the youkai in half with out blinking.

The two stood with their backs facing each other for a few moments in silence.

"Mama?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The two turned to find Kanna and Rin staring at them from a distance. De-transforming, Hotaru walked up to the two girls and asked, "Is everyone else up yet?"

The two girls nodded, before Rin stated, "Kagome-onee-sama is making breakfast right now."

"Why don't you two go help her," Hotaru suggested before Rin pulled Kanna away. This left her with Sesshoumaru alone…again.

Another moment went by before Sesshoumaru walked right past her; however, not before Hotaru whispered a small 'thank you'.

Sesshoumaru did not even turn around to face her when he responded, "Do not thank this Sesshoumaru for such a trivial matter, human; however, consider this Sesshoumaru's debt paid in full."

Hotaru only nodded in turn.

Upon entering the camp, Inuyasha, who had been eating a bowl of ramen, looked up and glared at his brother, "Planning on taking Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru?"

Ignoring his dim-witted half brother, Sesshoumaru just kept on walking toward Rin and Jaken. "We're leaving."

A look of sadness of sadness flashed through Rin's chocolate brown orbs as she stared longingly at the Inu-tachi; however, as quickly as it came, it disappeared as she stood up and smiled at her Lord.

She ran over to Kanna who sat there with a small bouquet of flowers. Hesitantly, Kanna offered Rin the flowers. Rin immediately beamed in happiness as she hugged Kanna. The albino child slowly brought her hands up and returned the hug.

Shyly, Rin ran up to Hotaru who knelt down until she was eye level with the little girl. Immediately, Rin engulfed Hotaru in a warm hug.

"Hotaru-sama won't forget Rin, will you?"

Pressing her forehead against Rin's, Hotaru smiled, as she whispered, "Never."

With that, Rin pulled away and ran towards Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru, who had watched the little interaction between Rin and Hotaru, felt slightly guilty that Rin felt sad. However, he knew the child would get over it, and with that in mind, pushed all other thoughts away as he turned to leave.

"Mama," Hotaru looked down at Kanna, "Will we see Rin again?"

"I don't know, Kanna, but I hope we do."

**

* * *

**  
Weeks went by and not a moment went by where Sesshoumaru did not find his thoughts consumed by a certain violet eyed senshi. When he returned to the Western lands, he thought he had erased all memories of Hotaru. After all, she was just another human unworthy of his time. 

Currently, Sesshoumaru was in his dojo honing his already perfected skills. However, it was either this, or face Rin's usual, "Sesshoumaru-sama, when are we going to see Kanna and Hotaru again?"

Hotaru.

_The wench must have placed a spell upon this Sesshoumaru_, he concluded as he slashed through another imaginary opponent.

He would end this tonight.

**

* * *

**  
At present, the Inu-tachi had ten shards. Kagome announced that she had a test to take and after much arguing with Inuyasha, finally had her way. So, the group was just wandering around the village near the bone eater's well. 

Sango and Inuyasha decided to spar while Miroku went off in search of a place to meditate. Shippou and Kirara had run on and errand with Kaede. Hotaru's thoughts were on many things.

Sometimes, she thought about her friends and family, while other times, one certain silver haired Inuyoukai occupied her thoughts. Currently, Hotaru was fixing the flowers in Kanna's hair.

Sesshoumaru.

Hotaru continued to intertwine the white flowers into Kanna's hair.

**

* * *

**  
Later that night, Hotaru went off on her usual walks after Kanna was fast asleep. However, she knew that she was not alone. 

"Show yourself."

She did not even turn around when a familiar voice questioned, "What spell have you placed on this Sesshoumaru."

"Spell?" Not a second later, Sesshoumaru had Hotaru pinned against a tree, not in a painful grip, but a firm grip to ensure that she would not escape, "Do not deceive this Sesshoumaru. You must've placed a spell to consume this Sesshoumaru's every thoughts with you—"

Sesshoumaru had revealed more than he had intended. Hotaru sighed as she turned her head to the side so that she did not have to look Sesshoumaru in the eye, "You, too, huh?"

In response, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before he demanded, "Explain."

Still refusing to face him, Hotaru replied, "You're not the only one whose thoughts seemed to be occupied lately."

"And what occupies your thoughts," Sesshoumaru questioned as his face lowered to hers.

"Not what…who," she responded finally facing him. When he was no more than a hair's breath's away, Sesshoumaru whispered against her lips, "Who?"

In response, Hotaru replied, "You," before fully pressing her lips against his.

Time seemed to stop for them as Sesshoumaru made a move to deepen the kiss by tilting her head upwards; however, reality caught up with them when he realized what he was doing. In an instant, Sesshoumaru pushed himself away from Hotaru who still held a dazed look in her eyes, "Human, I will not tell you again. Remove whatever spell you have placed on this Sesshoumaru." His voice was hoarse.

"I have placed no spell, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Lies. No human has ever been able to consume this Sesshoumaru's thoughts," he glanced at her callously, "and you, _human_, are no different."

Hotaru only narrowed her eyes in response before sighing as she turned away. She continued onward until she found herself at the Goshinboku. She knew that Sesshoumaru had followed her, but she didn't care. Not now. Leaning against the tree, her shoulders sagged in a tiredly fashion.

Sesshoumaru glared at the human female before him.

He wanted to hate her. Wanted to be able to look down on her the way he did most humans. Wanted to despise her for being part of such a weak race. After all, the weak are not powerful, no matter how much they thought themselves to be. Humans were only mortals that would die in the end. After all, the human-lifespan was merely the blink of an eye compared to the life of a youkai.

However…he knew that this human female was anything but weak. He had witnessed her power himself when she had transformed. No matter how much he wished to deny it, the fact was, she was almost as powerful as he was.

Kami, he hated to admit it, but he had developed respect for this one human. BUT, that was as far as it went.

Yes, he respected her for her power. Nothing else. At least, that was what he told himself. However, deep within the recesses of his inner being, a part of him scoffed. This part knew that whatever he felt for this human ran much deeper that respect.

_Love? No, that couldn't be it. This Sesshoumaru does not know the meaning of the word_, he thought to himself. In the darkness, amber met amethyst as the two stared at each other for a few moments longer than either of them cared to admit.

Hotaru blinked, but when she opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru had disappeared. Or so she thought for high up in the branches of a tree, Sesshoumaru continued to watch over the senshi who had returned to the camp. When she was completely out of sight, he formed his youkai cloud and traveled westward.

**

* * *

**  
The Inu-tachi continued their search for the jewel shards. Every so often, Hotaru would think back to that kiss she had shared with Sesshoumaru. And that was her first kiss, too. Little did she know, Sesshoumaru had also thinking about the same thing. 

During the next few months, the two continued to meet at night.

Usually, they would just talk. They found that they enjoyed each other's company. Sesshoumaru was indeed wonderful in conversation for he had a quick wit and the gift of knowledge. Hotaru, Sesshoumaru deemed, was very intelligent especially for a woman in this day and age.

Hotaru had learned to trust Sesshoumaru with many things. She spoke to him about her life as a Senshi as well as her life as the princess of Saturn.

"So, in your past life, you were the princess of another planet?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he gazed impassively at the stars up in the heavens.

Hotaru only nodded in turn as she, too, stared at the innumerable stars in the sky. In turn, Sesshoumaru spoke of his childhood. He revealed the death of his mother.

It was around the death of his mother that Sesshoumaru had closed off from the world, and it wasn't until he found Rin that he had softened, although it was only slightly, as he so adamantly stated.

What was she to him? Hotaru certainly was not on the same level as Rin, who he protected much as if a father would his daughter. He had certainly never met such a confusing human before.

* * *

Everyone was happy. They were in possession of almost half, almost, the Shikon no Tama. But then again, Naraku wasn't there to hinder the journey. 

Sango had just slapped Miroku for slapping her, which caused Kirara to transform so that she could carry the unconscious houshi.

"Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards close by!" Kagome announced while riding her bike. It was then that a Black Panther youkai appeared glaring at Kagome, as it demanded, "You, miko, hand over the shards!"

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha growled as he stood protectively in front of Kagome.

The group eyed the youkai. Long black hair fell down his back. Emerald eyes locked onto Hotaru's form as he slowly licked his lips. Hotaru, in turn, recoiled in disgust wishing that Sesshoumaru were there. '_Where did that come from_?' The youkai was clad in something similar to Inuyasha, however, his clothes were a deep indigo and while Inuyasha stood there with bare feet, this youkai had boots analogous to that of Sesshoumaru's.

Sailor Saturn stood with her glaive glinting in the sunlight. Sango and Miroku were also in their battle stances while Kirara was standing in front Kanna and Shippou.

**

* * *

**  
Blood. The coppery liquid smell pervaded his senses as he, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were traveling the countryside. "Jaken, watch Rin." With that said, he disappeared off into the distance. 

As he neared the scent he had been following, it was then that he noticed the scent was that of rain and forest. Only one person had such a unique combination that hew knew of.

**

* * *

**  
Sango's back had just met a boulder as the youkai tossed her through the air. This sent rage coursing through Miroku's veins. 

"Kagome, how many jewel shards does this guy have?" Inuyasha asked as the panther youkai drew his own sword. With speed that would've matched Sesshoumaru's, the youkai brought his sword down only to have it blocked by Tetsusaiga.

"Three shards!" Kagome shouted when she saw the shards glitter. The panther glared at Kagome before smirking, "Very good, miko, however, knowing where the shards are will not exactly get them for you."

"You leave her alone," Inuyasha ordered as he pushed the youkai off of him. Not expecting the hanyou to do so, the panther stumbled backwards barely dodging Saturn's Glaive. Then he sent her flying as he brought his leg up and kicked her stomach. As she was flying through the air, she unfolded her wings to slow down; however, appearing behind her was the youkai who brought his sword up.

**

* * *

**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

It was not difficult to note that anyone within the realm of this forest would've been able to hear the bloodcurdling scream.

**

* * *

**  
Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene just in time to see the glinting sword brought down slashing through a familiar angel's wings. Immediately, Saturn fell to the ground. 

With his demonic speed, Sesshoumaru was able to catch the fallen angel in time, which he thought to be a miracle with only one arm. He felt the warm crimson blood immediately soak the sleeve of his haori. The other black wing folded over her shielding Saturn from his view. Gingerly placing her on the ground where her daughter ran up to her, Sesshoumaru then drew Toukijin.

Sesshoumaru stood calmly before the panther, although on he was inwardly seething because of the pain this youkai had caused Hotaru.

Scornfully, the youkai jeered, "And what brings the great Sesshoumaru here? Surely not because I wish to kill some worthless humans? Or because I plan to have **_fun_** with one." As he said this, he once again locked his eyes on Hotaru's fallen form.

Seeing this, Sesshoumaru coolly shielded Hotaru from his line of vision.

Raising an eyebrow the youkai questioned, "Have you chosen a human as your mate? If so, would you accept a hanyou as an heir, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the youkai taunted, "Would you accept the very creature that you loathed your farther for siring?"

Hotaru stared at Sesshoumaru with confusion evident in her violet orbs.

Not taking his eyes off the jeering panther youkai, Sesshoumaru haughtily, yet with a cold tone, replied, "What this Sesshoumaru does is no business of a lowly youkai such as you."

With that said, Sesshoumaru used the Kenatsu, where a blue wave of energy was released, and completely obliterated the panther youkai. Everyone was still tense after the youkai was reduced to ashes. The three jewel shards landed innocently on to the ground.

Slowly and agonizingly, Saturn stood using the glaive to support herself. However, the glaive did not seem to be enough when she stumbled forward only to have white completely fill her vision. Hotaru looked up to find Sesshoumaru staring down at her. Something akin to concern flashed through his eyes, but when she blinked it quickly disappeared.

Sesshoumaru, mindful of the wound upon her back, carefully lifted her up, which proved rather difficult with only one arm.

"OI, SESSHOUMARU!"

He turned to see Inuyasha storming up to him. "What is it, little brother?"

"Where the hell are you taking Hotaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

"The wound on her back needs far more attention than you can provide, Little brother." When reminded of the bleeding wound, which had now stained Sesshoumaru's clothing, the hanyou's ears flattened.

"Let her go with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested, "When her wounds are treated, Lady Hotaru can meet up with us later."

Kanna hesitantly walked up to Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow at the small child youkai. "If you wish to come along, then hold on tight." Kanna wrapped her small arms around Sesshoumaru's leg as he summoned his youkai cloud. Her mirror was placed inside Hotaru's sub-space backpack, which Kanna placed on her shoulders.

As they flew through the sky, Hotaru's hold around Sesshoumaru's neck began to tauten causing her scent to assault his senses more fully. This did not bode well for his concentration.

He looked down at her and instinctively tightened his hold to ensure Hotaru that he would not let anything happen. She seemed to understand this as she began to relax in his hold.

**

* * *

**  
Sesshoumaru had never been so happy to see Rin and even Jaken in his life as he landed. He did not know how much longer his control, which he prided himself upon, would last under the impact of Hotaru's unique scent. 

Thankfully, the profuse bleeding had stopped.

The journey back to the Western Land's estate was silent. To say the servants were stunned when their lord had returned with a one-winged angel covered in her blood would be a huge understatement.

He stepped into a room not too far away from his. He placed the sleeping angel on the futon gingerly on her front. Then, Sesshoumaru stared at the large gash on her back. Taking a clawed hand, he tentatively traced the wound knowing full well that it would leave a scar.

He could hear Kanna and Rin outside the room, but he could not have anyone disturb Hotaru's much needed rest.

So, he stood and walked over to the shoji screen door and slid it open to find the two girls. As the Rin prepared to open her mouth, Sesshoumaru immediately brought a clawed finger to his lips signaling the two children to be quiet. Both girls nodded their heads in understanding.

Kanna, having been used to staying silent, quietly walked into the room where she knelt by Hotaru's side, "Mama, you're going to be all right, right?"

No one had expected Hotaru to turn her face to the ghostly child as she faintly smiled, "I'm going to be fine, Kanna. Don't worry." Nodding, Kanna left the room with Rin leaving Sesshoumaru in the room alone with Hotaru.

Staring at the Taiyoukai, Hotaru whispered, "Thank you." Sesshoumaru was about to respond, but Hotaru had cut him off, "and it was not some trivial matter."

With that said, Sesshoumaru left the room with the barest hint of a smile forming.

Later that night, Sesshoumaru had found Hotaru crying to herself. Slowly, he walked up to her and gently rocked her while being mindful of her wound, which the healers of his home had bandaged. When he was sure that would be able to provide a coherent answer, he asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I miss them." She whispered against the fur hanging on his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Everyone. Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako," Hotaru responded. It was then that Hotaru started to cry again.

Not knowing what to do, Sesshoumaru tenderly tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips against hers. Hotaru's eyes widened, but soon, she started to respond to the kiss as she placed a pale hand on his face.

As he slowly pulled back, he felt Hotaru bury her head at the crook of his neck. Hot tears stained his haori, but he did not mind. Soothingly, with one arm, he began to rub soothing circles against her back as he began to assess his actions.

Just a few hours ago, he had saved the life of another human who he had finally admitted was as important to him as Rin. Now, Hotaru was crying and so he kissed her…again. Why was he not ashamed of his actions as he thought he would be? It was simple.

In the moment that he saw her in pain, he understood that he, Sesshoumaru…

Loved her…

Humanity and all, he loved her.

He could see it now. Somewhere up in the heavens, his father was rolling with laughter, "Hah and you call me stupid for loving a human!" Sesshoumaru scowled, '_Go ahead and laugh it up, old man_.' He looked down at Hotaru who had cried herself to sleep.

So, he was in love with a human. Surprisingly, the thought had not disgusted him in the way he had expected. Hotaru was strong and a good mother. She was as intelligent as she was beautiful. Yes, she would make a fine mate.

Then, a thought had struck him.

She could say no. She did not have to return these feelings, which he still did not understand and probably never will.

Yet another strange emotion began to course through him. Fear. He was not used to being afraid of something. This was probably why he had never taken a mate. Woman would kill to be his mate for his looks or power, but no one had ever wanted to know the real Sesshoumaru…except Hotaru.

**

* * *

**  
Months had gone by since Hotaru's arrival at the castle. True, she sometimes thought that she should return to the Inu-tachi and resume looking the shards, but she couldn't leave. After all, her wing had healed. 

However, over the past few months, she had learned something about Sesshoumaru. He was not what everyone had expected him to be. You just had to know how to look at him. He obviously cared for Rin in the way he beat Jaken for screaming at the child. He had the greatest of patience because he was able to put up with Jaken. He was strong. That, everyone knew.

However, every time he looked at her, Hotaru just knew that there was something more to Sesshoumaru than he allowed anyone else to see.

"Mama," Hotaru snapped out of her reverie to look down at her daughter. Kanna, who had been walking around with Rin, hesitantly walked up to her mother.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Sesshoumaru looked up from the treaty he had been going over. Rin was fidgeting under his gaze; that in and of itself, was strange. Rin was never nervous around her Sesshoumaru-sama.

"What is it, Rin?"

**

* * *

**

"Is something wrong, Kanna?"

**

* * *

**

"Rin wants to know…"

**

* * *

**

"I wanted to know…"

**

* * *

**

"Is Hotaru-sama…"

**

* * *

**

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama…"

**

* * *

**

"…going to be Rin's new mama?"

**

* * *

**

"…going to be my new papa?"

**

* * *

**

The two stared at their daughters in shock. Hotaru started to stammer, "K-Kanna where did you get t-that idea?" Sesshoumaru, of course, could never stutter and questioned, "Rin, where did you get such a notion?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama stares at Hotaru-sama a lot."

**

* * *

**

"You usually stare at him a lot."

That night, Hotaru found herself wondering around the garden. Her mind kept turning back to the question that Kanna had asked earlier. Did she really stare at Sesshoumaru as much as Kanna had claimed?

At the same time, Sesshoumaru was doing the exact same thing until he the scent of rain and forest permeated his senses. He looked up to find Hotaru aimlessly wandering around. What was she doing out at this time of night? But then again, he could ask himself the same question.

She sensed a familiar demonic aura causing her to look up. Amber met Amethystine in the darkness of the night. Only the full moon and several fireflies provided light.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Hotaru asked as she hugged herself due to the sudden chill. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before asking, "The same could be asked of you, Hotaru. I have always been under the understanding that humans required a set amount of hours of sleep."

The two sat down under the moonlight. The grass was still wet with the previous night's rain. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hotaru turned to Sesshoumaru and questioned, "Why are you out here?"

"Contemplating," Sesshoumaru replied vaguely as he continued to count the countless stars. Anything to occupy himself so that he did not have to answer her question fully.

Still staring at the silver-haired demon, Hotaru in turned said, "Me, too."

This caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he turned his head to face her, "And what occupies your thoughts."

"Not what…who," she responded. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he ransacked through his brain to recall why this conversation seemed very familiar.

"Who?" He responded unconsciously.

"You."

Something within leaped with yet another foreign emotion. Hotaru had taken his silence as a form of rejection. Turning away so he did not see the tears that were beginning to form, Hotaru started stand until a clawed hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Hotaru turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at her with a foreign emotion flashing through his eyes.

Unable to take his heated gaze, Hotaru tried to turn away; however, Sesshoumaru placed a hooked finger under her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

She searched his eyes for any form of disgust or contempt; however, what she did not expect was for Sesshoumaru to close in on her until she felt his breath on her ear, "Do you wish to know who consumes this Sesshoumaru's every thought?"

He pulled back slightly to see her response. Hotaru sat there stunned until his question had finally registered in her mind. She knew the answer, but she wanted him to verbalize it. She nodded.

He closed in again, however, this time he was only a hair's breath away from her lips as he whispered, "You." With that, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

The next day, Hotaru woke up to find Sesshoumaru's still sleeping form beside her. She smiled down at the demon. Despite the fact that he was the most powerful Taiyoukai in all of Japan, he seemed so innocent when he was relaxed like that. 

Tentatively, Hotaru brought her hand up to touch the scar where her neck and shoulder met. He had marked her last night as his mate. She then turned back to her mate. After placing a tender kiss on the blue crescent moon on his forehead, she whispered, "I…love you."

Immediately, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he pinned her down on the futon. Hotaru felt a warm breath near her ear before hearing him whisper, "Say it again."

Smiling, she then gave him a chaste kiss before whispering, "I love you."

For the first time since his mother had died, Sesshoumaru had smiled a true smile before stealing another kiss.

As everyone sat down to have his or her breakfast, Sesshoumaru led Hotaru to the seat to his left. Jaken, having only just arrived to see Hotaru sit down, waddled over and squawked, "filthy wench! That seat is reserved only for the Lady of t—"

Before he could finish that sentence, Sesshoumaru had sent to kappa flying.

"Enough, Jaken, you will threat the Lady of the Western Lands."

Every single head turned towards the two who calmly ate their breakfast. Rin ran to Hotaru while Kanna slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Is it…"

"…true?"

"Are you…"

"…my new…"

"…Mama?"

"…Papa?"

Hotaru smiled down at Rin while Sesshoumaru only nodded. Rin began to dance around the room in joy while a slow smile began to form on Kanna's face.

Hotaru began to giggle at Rin's little antics while Sesshoumaru continued to eat as if nothing was happening. He knew Hotaru and Kanna would get used to Rin's cheerfulness.

And, who could blame the child for being happy? She finally had the mother she had always wanted.

Hotaru smiled at her daughters. Kanna and Rin had already formed a sisterly bond, so this would work. Jaken had finally made his way back to his Lord and new Lady with a rather large lump on the side of his head.

For most of the day, Sesshoumaru had been in his study staring at the same piece of parchment.

During that time, Hotaru slid the shoji screen door open and quietly walked into the room. Sesshoumaru sighed as he placed the paper on the desk and stared at his new mate. The magenta crescent moon upon her forehead caused a new, but not unwanted, emotion to rise up inside him.

It was then that Rin and Kanna came into the room with a book in their hands. Hotaru knew what they wanted, so, she sat down with the two on her lap. Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between mother and daughters and inwardly smiled, although his cold demeanor remained on the outside.

_**The Angel had also fallen in love with the young lord. When this revelation became known, the lord rejoiced and he and the angel were to be wed. They had two daughters and a son.**_

**_All seemed right with the world. Until, one day, the Angel returned to the heavens._**

_**The young lord was beside himself and wanted to be angry at the angel for leaving him alone, but he could not. No matter hard he tried, he could not be angry with her.**_

_**And so, life went on for the young lord and his children…**_

As the weeks passed by, Hotaru had formed a motherly bond with Rin just as she had with Kanna. Sesshoumaru treated Kanna the same way he had treated Rin. This did not deter Kanna from calling Sesshoumaru, 'papa,' and soon Rin was doing the same. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to react at all, Hotaru could see the gleam in his eyes every time he heard either of his daughters call him father.

Little did he know that he would truly become one.

* * *

The Inu-tachi re-read the letter that Hotaru had sent them. After the first week, the group grew worried that Hotaru had not returned until they saw Jaken coming with a small parchment in his hands. 

And that was how it all began. They would write back and forth to each other. The Inu-tachi had finally learned why Hotaru and Kanna had never returned. Hotaru had learned that the group had found at least three-fourths of the Shikon no Tama.

After a few months, Jaken had appeared once again with a letter that was for Kagome and Sango's eyes only. Hotaru had written to the two young women about morning sickness and how she easily threw up at the sight of certain foods.

After re-reading the letter two times, Sango and Kagome gave each other a knowing look. Inuyasha and Miroku each had a clueless look on their face while Shippou and Kirara chose to remain oblivious. It had taken a moment for Miroku to register what was going on. Poor Inuyasha was still left in the dark.

Kagome and Sango decided that it was time to pay a visit to the Western Lands.

Kanna and Rin were watching Hotaru, who was still in the bushes. That morning, she chose to forego breakfast because of the way she kept feeling queasy at the sight of the food. Sesshoumaru was growing concerned, but of course, he chose not to show it. The thought of Hotaru being with child did cross his mind; however, it was too early to be able to tell truly.

Not wanting to worry the two girls, Hotaru sent them off to be entertained by Jaken, much to the kappa's dismay. She sat underneath the shade of a sakura tree that was blossoming with pink cherry blossoms. She closed her eyes for a moment before she sensed a familiar presence. Snapping her eyes open she looked up ahead to see someone she never expected to see again.

"Setsuna-mama!"

The seven-teen year old ran up to embrace someone she had considered a mother, "What are you doing here?" Setsuna looked down at Hotaru's stomach and Hotaru followed her gaze, "I don't think you're here just because I'm sick in the morning."

"Hotaru, I came to tell you…" Setsuna bit her bottom lip for a moment, "He is going to be a good son."

"I'm…" Hotaru placed a pale hand on her stomach before she looked up at her guardian's garnet eyes, "but why are you telling me this?" Setsuna stared at the sky before forlorn eyes turned back to Hotaru's questioning gaze, "Because, you won't be there to see your son."

Hotaru stared at her incredulously. Did she hear the guardian of time correctly, "You mean…" She could not finish her statement as she fell to the ground on her knees before the Senshi of Pluto embraced her. It wasn't hard to figure out. She was going to have a child, but she would not live to see him. She already knew how she was gong to die.

"Hotaru, for once, I wish I could intervene, but I cannot."

"Then why did you tell me?" Hotaru looked up with tear-stained amethystine orbs.

"I…I wasn't supposed to, but you mean so much to me. I needed you to know."

"Do the other's know?"

Her response was a small no.

"Hotaru, I don't have that much time left here; what I wanted to say is that we all love you." She felt a gentle kiss placed on her forehead before Setsuna faded away.

Hotaru sat there hunched over as she cried quietly to herself. She sat like that until she felt herself being moved into someone's lap and her head pressed against soft fur.

"You're with child." Sesshoumaru's voice said quietly. Hotaru nodded against the fur on his shoulder. "Did you hear?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded. He was going to have a son. Unlike most soon-to-be fathers, he knew his mate wasn't going to live. Therefore, he couldn't rejoice; instead, he sat there with her crying against his shoulder.

"We should be happy." She stated shakily after calming down somewhat.

"We could." He responded evenly.

"We should celebrate."

"We could."

"Will you miss me," she asked as she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Sesshoumaru looked down, but did not respond verbally. However, she could see it in his eyes and she was content with his answer as she placed a tired head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru held her close to him.

* * *

It did not take long for the Inu-Tachi to reach the borders of the Western Lands. When they had arrived, they were immediately greeted by not-so-happy guards who were reprimanded by none other than the Lady of the Western Lands. 

Although he wanted to tell Hotaru that the men were only doing their assigned jobs, it was certainly an amusing sight to see grown men suffer the wrath of a seventeen year old woman.

After that, Hotaru welcomed her friends. Shippou and Kirara immediately ran off in search of Rin and Kanna who greeted the kitsune happily. Sango, Kagome, and Hotaru went off to some part of the estate to talk about her pregnancy. It had already been decided that Hotaru would not speak of her fate to the others.

Miroku searched for a place to meditate leaving the two brothers alone. Inuyasha tensed in the presence of his older half-brother. After all, old habits are hard to break.

After a long silence between the two, the first words out of Inuyasha's mouth were, "the brat'll be a hanyou; ya know that, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded once without looking at Inuyasha. He also knew that it was going to be a boy.

"You're not exactly known for your fondness of humans and hanyou." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"I'm not fond of the weak. Hotaru is anything, but weak." Sesshoumaru remarked almost humorously. Well, as humorous as Sesshoumaru can be.

"Oi, then what about me?"

"What about you, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He would always enjoy toying with this particular hanyou.

"Keh, and here I thought Hotaru actually changed you." Inuyasha scoffed. However, Sesshoumaru was already walking away.

* * *

That night, Sesshoumaru had a strong arm wrapped around Hotaru's waist. The full moon cast a wraithlike glow within the room. Neither of them was asleep. They just laid there in silence facing each other in the dark. 

"What will you do when I'm gone?" Hotaru suddenly asked. Sesshoumaru's arm instinctively tightened around Hotaru.

"Do not think of such things."

This caused her to bury her head under the crook of his neck, "You can't say tell me that nine months from now, Sesshoumaru."

"You humans are such frail beings." Sesshoumaru stated while staring at nothing in particular.

"Are we?" Smiling, Hotaru replied, "You demons are such arrogant creatures."

"Are we?" Sesshoumaru looked down. Amber met Amethyst in the dark room. That night, Sesshoumaru as his mate slept peacefully almost as if she didn't care that she will die.

**

* * *

**

"Keh, this is definitely your brat, Sesshoumaru. It's already trying to hurt me and it's not even born yet!" Inuyasha stated as he placed a hand on Hotaru's stomach. He felt the baby kick at the contact.

This caused everyone else to laugh, whilst Sesshoumaru merely smirked.

**

* * *

**

During the span of nine months, the estate was turned inside out as everyone prepared for the birth. Rin and Kanna kept Hotaru company while the Inu-tachi soon resumed their search for the last few shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Sesshoumaru had to endure Hotaru's mood swings and he thanked the kamis for his famed self-control or else he would've have been ready to tear his hair out.

**The Gates of Time**

**I couldn't believe how quickly those nine months went by. The others had often questioned me about Hotaru's fate. Unfortunately, I couldn't say anything. I knew the Senshi. If they knew Hotaru was to die…I'm not sure even I could stop them from walking through these doors and ultimately changing their future.**

**No, it was best that nothing is revealed. When they are older, they will be able to handle the truth. Especially Haruka.**

**Sengoku Jidai**

Here lies our Firefly of the Earth, Tomoe Hotaru

Princess of Saturn, Senshi of Death and Rebirth

Loving Friend, Mother, and Mate

January 6th 1984 – April 14th 1564**  
**

The engraving was Kagome's idea. Sesshoumaru stared at the grave with Kenshin in his arms. For once, the hanyou pup was not crying. It was almost as if he knew his father wanted him to be quiet for just this one moment.

Something had happened during the birthing and they could only save one. It was Hotaru's decision to save their son.

_He had already known of his mates sacrifice and yet he still refused to believe it so Sesshoumaru stormed into the room and drew Tenseiga. He willed himself to see the small demons of the underworld readying himself to slash them so that he could bring Hotaru back._

_Nothing happened. _

_As a demon that followed his instincts, almost everybody assumed that he would succumb to his inner youkai and go on a rampage killing everything in sight._

_However, he didn't._

_Sesshoumaru ordered everyone in the room to leave before kneeling down by Hotaru's lifeless figure. Her eyes were closed while her head was tilted to the side. Her raven hair framed her pale face. It was almost as if she were only sleeping._

_Tentatively, Sesshoumaru took a clawed hand and moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He wouldn't go on a rampage killing everything in sight, even though he wanted to do so. No, she wouldn't want him to do that over her. He could almost hear her yelling at him for doing something like that and that caused a small smile to form._

_No, he chose to do something that he would never again do for anyone else. In the quietness of their room, Sesshoumaru cried for the second and last time in his long life._

"_Mama?" Sesshoumaru remembered seeing the pained look in Kanna's eyes as she peeked through the shoji screen door. It was an understatement for anyone to say that Hotaru's death was hard on the albino child._

This flashback changed to the last time that he had seen his father. (**This comes from the beginning of Inuyasha the third movie**)

_It was a cold evening at the beach. There was silence between father and son broken only by the sound of waves. Sugimi was still injured by his fight with_ _Ryuukotsusei. _

"_Are you going, Father?"_

"_Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?"_

"_I'm not going to stop you; however, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tetsusaiga, to be handed over to me."_

_His father was still facing the full moon as he said, "If I say that I won't give them to you…Would you kill your own father?" There was a pregnant pause broken when his father asked, "Do you desire power that much?" before he asked, "Why do you seek power?"_

_Sesshoumaru responded, "I must travel the path of conquest…Power is necessary in order to walk this path."_

"_Conquest, huh?"_

"_Sesshoumaru, is there something that you wish to protect?"_

"_Something to protect?" He contemplated this for only a moment before responding, "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavor."_

_After that, his father transformed into a large silvery white Inu and that was the last time that he ever saw his father._

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky and chuckled a humorless chuckle before asking the night sky, "Something to protect, Father?" He looked at the grave, "I had something to protect and yet I could not protect her from history and destiny."

Kenshin began to fuss which caused Sesshoumaru to snap out his reverie. The Taiyoukai looked down at the small boy. Their son. He looked just like Inuyasha with the small puppy ears, but there key differences.

Kenshin did not have the tanned complexion that Inuyasha had even when he was born.

The pup had pale skin just like both of his parents. While he had the signature silver hair that every male in his had family inherited, the violet eyes that he had belonged to his mother. And most importantly, he will not be raised the same way Inuyasha was. He would be respected as Kenshin, heir to the Western Lands, son of Sesshoumaru.

This will be what separated Kenshin from Inuyasha. However, he would not coddle the child. He would train Kenshin to be stronger than anybody's expectation for a hanyou.

When he deemed the pup ready, he will fight his own son. It was his dream to become stronger than his father was and to prove that he could rule the western lands, and it will become Kenshin's dream.

If Kenshin wished to achieve this dream, which Sesshoumaru **knew** he would, he would have to fight his father and he would have to win. That was how he **knew** he was going to die, by the hand of his own flesh and blood. He refused to die by anyone else's hand.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Have you come to mock me, Inuyasha?" Surprisingly, his voice was still the same cold, even tone that he normally used. Inuyasha, however, knew that inside was a different story.

"Iie," Inuyasha responded casually as his head turned to the side and tilted upwards so that he could gaze at the stars. "I came here, Sesshoumaru, to tell you that someone understands."

For the first time, the two brothers stared at each other with neither malice nor anger.

* * *

Kanna found herself at the tree where she first saw Hotaru. One tear slid down unnoticed by the void youkai. The first person to care for her truly for who she was is dead. 

Slowly, she brought her knees up to her and hid her head behind them as she cried for the first time. It was then that she felt a hand on her head stroking her hair tenderly. After a few moments, she wiped the rest of her tears away and looked up. The first word to pass through her lips was, "Mama?"

Upon closer inspection, it was not. It was Sailor Saturn who only shook her head as she knelt down, "Kanna, do you remember when your mother adopted you?"

Kanna nodded. She would never forget that night. Saturn smiled, "when she adopted you, she chose you as her heir and successor. You now wield the power of Saturn, but you have a choice." Kanna stared at the woman before her with widened eyes. She had a choice. But there was no question about the matter.

She made her choice.

* * *

Time no longer had any meaning to Sesshoumaru; however, life went on. When Kenshin was almost four months old, he called a gathering together to officially crown Kenshin as his heir. 

During that time, he had definitely turned head when his heir was announced as a hanyou. The other lords, friends of his father, only nodded and accepted this.

The females were still trying to comprehend that he had chosen a mate.

"WHO!" screeched a particular female. Takako, the heiress of the Eastern Lands, had always fancied herself as Sesshoumaru's mate to be and had completely refused the notion that Sesshoumaru had chosen a human over her.

Sesshoumaru responded by growling at her.

He had attended his brother's wedding ceremony in Inuyasha's forest. The hanyou had finally decided to settle down with Kagome. It was such a joyful celebration. They had decided to wed under the Goshinboku, the tree where they had first met.

The taijiya and houshi were present.

Before long, Sango was already expecting her first child. Kagome had made a point to spoil the child as soon as it was born as the men, and Sango, warning Miroku about his lecherous ways now that he was married and soon to be a father.

Miroku had given his word that the only woman that will bear his children would be Sango. Of course, as soon as he said this, temptation to grope his wife became too great. However, due to her pregnancy, Sango was unable to do much damage. She, instead, gave Inuyasha a look and he readily complied.

Sesshoumaru chose to stand off in the distance watching as Rin and Kanna fussing over Kenshin. Kagome and Sango soon joined them. Shippou was with Inuyasha for some _father-son_ bonding.

This was…nice to be with family and friends. He had almost forgotten what it was like.

While reading over several treaties, Jaken stumbled into Sesshoumaru's office babbling in incoherent words until Sesshoumaru had finally taken his paperweight and threw it at the kappa youkai without even taking his eyes off the treaties.

With a large lump on his head, Jaken slowly stood up and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been reported that on the night of the new moon, a youkai had attacked Inuyasha-sama and his family while he was in his human form. Neither he, Lady Kagome, nor young Shippou had survived.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He couldn't cry. After all, he had promised that only Hotaru would bring tears to his eyes. However, he did attend the funeral where the taijiya and the houshi, Kanna, Rin, Jaken, Jinenji, Shiori and her mother, Kouga and Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, and everyone else whose life was touched by the hanyou, miko, and kitsune.

When the mourning group had moved on, Sesshoumaru stared at three stones underneath the Goshinboku. His lips twitched until they formed a small smile, "Baka hanyou, it was I who was supposed to take your life; no other deserves such an…_honor_." These words were stripped of his usual coldness and said almost as if they were a joke.

The years went by, and yet the family retained their youthful looks, save for Rin who was growing along with the ages.

Many of their human acquaintances had passed onto the other world and that included Sango, Miroku, both died during an attack by a horde of youkai. They died honorably in battle and sadly, even Rin, who died due to an outbreak that affected mostly humans, passed away.

To Sesshoumaru, whose arm had finally grown back, Kanna, Kenshin, and Jaken, who stayed by Sesshoumaru's side faithfully, it did not seem so long when the youkai faded out until they were nothing but myths. This of course, was not true. However, the masses of humans grew to the point where many youkai were overwhelmed. Only the powerful survived while the lesser youkai died out.

It seemed five-centuries was not that long. Kenshin was only ten and Kanna was seventeen when they entered the age of technology. Sesshoumaru was a successful Business man and a well sought after male. Of course, he had always turned down every gold-digging female there ever was.

He needed a break one day, and so decided that the park was the best place. However, when the rain came pouring down he rethought that plan until a familiar scent permeated his senses.

It couldn't be…

He saw a little girl of only six years of age. She was crying. He quietly walked over to her and pushed the swing.

"Little girl, why are you crying?" He questioned as if he were asking about the weather.

Hotaru sniffled again before turning her head back to her feet. He continued to push her gently. She was quiet as she stared at him.

"The mean lady yelled at me for bothering my papa. I don't like her, but my papa won't make her leave."

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, thunder roared again. When she fell, he immediately caught her and held her close as he whispered, "Shhhh, it's going to be ok, Hotaru."

He carried her away from the swings. She clung to his neck as he walked in the direction of her house. Shifting her around so that he was holding her with one arm, the other rang the doorbell.

It was then that the 'mean lady' opened the door before gasping. Her eyes glittered with want, but the young man only growled slightly before reluctantly placing Hotaru in the woman's arms. The six year old struggled slightly clinging to his neck, but in the end, found her self back inside the house preparing herself for the lecture of her life…as well as a really bad cold.

Outside in the pouring rain, the Sesshoumaru smiled faintly before turning to leave. It was then that he saw two others, each holding an umbrella covering the faces.

"You saw her?" Kanna questioned hopefully. Just as Sesshoumaru was wanted by hordes of females, many young men sought after Kanna, who had grown into a beautiful young woman, but Sesshoumaru rejected all of them like the protective father that he was.

One day, Sesshoumaru had found the book that Hotaru had read to Rin and Kanna.

_**The young lord had traveled the heavens where the gods tested him. He had to travel the heavens to find the angel, but the sky was so vast that he could not find her.**_

_**However, he did not give up.**_

_**The young lord persevered until the familiar figure was found crying on the cloud. The young lord asked, "Angel, why do you cry?"**_

_**The angel looked up and answered, "I cannot return home." The angel smiled at the young lord, "but now I can."**_

Gingerly picking the book up, he flipped through the pages until he read the very last line of the story. As small as it was, his lips tilted upwards to form a smile. Carefully, he placed the book on the shelf.

**The Gates of Time**

**I sat there finishing the book I had been working on. I titled it, "_An Immortal's Death_."**

**January 1st 2913**

Where the once grand estate that had been his home stood, Sesshoumaru, Kenshin, and Kanna stood on barren land. Now, Kenshin and Sesshoumaru stood there facing each other at least ten feet apart, while Kanna situated herself in the middle.

"Kenshin, when we are done, I want you and Kanna to go to the gathering. Kanna, you have your mother's symbol, but you, Kenshin, must defeat this Sesshoumaru to inherit the Western lands."

The hanyou drew his sword that was given to him by his Uncle Inuyasha, while the youkai drew a deadly sword forged from the fang of Goshinki.

"Begin," Kanna ordered.

And they did.

* * *

It was another meeting with the worlds' leaders. Inside the grand hall, a long table oversaw everything. Seated at this table were the King and Queen as well as the senshi and the shintennou. Even the priest of Elysion, Helios, who sat next to the princess, was present. 

The crystal walls glimmered in the light. Serenity, Endymion, the shintennou, and the senshi watched as the leaders of the worlds gathered.

Their jaws almost fell when they saw a young man with striking silver hair and violet eyes enter the room, and a beautiful young maiden with white hair intertwined with white flowers. She was dressed in a white kimono. Obsidian eyes looked around before her eyes landed on the most prominent leaders, Serenity and Endymion.

She announced herself as the current Senshi of Saturn and to prove it, the symbol of Saturn glowed brilliantly on her forehead. After the first initial shock, it finally registered in their minds that the boy was a hanyou while the girl was a youkai. Hotaru had chosen a youkai as her successor. Was that allowed?

They all turned to Sailor Pluto who smiled that 'I know something, you don't know.'

Everyone's attention turned back to the young man and every one of them had the same thought running through their minds, _I know those eyes_.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself; he had died as Taisho, a business tycoon of the 30th century with only one son and daughter, but now he stood at his full regal height as Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West. It was then that he smelled a combination of rain and forest. Kami, how long had it been since he had last smelled this scent and yet he had it memorized for so long? It took a moment for him before he had recognized other familiar scents. 

"Oi, what took you so long, Fluffy-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned to find the unforgettable figure of his half-brother. Yes, after so many years, he still though of Inuyasha that way even though they had long ago forged a brotherly bond. He grinned for the first time in a long time, "Inuyasha, I can see that you look well."

"Keh, as well as a dead man can be, right aniki?"

"And yet, otouto, you do not look a day over, what, five-hundred?" Sesshoumaru taunted good-humoredly as if it had not occurred to him that he was dead.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled, "Says the youkai who's what? Over two thousand years old?"

The brothers glared at each other before chuckling to themselves. Coming into Sesshoumaru's line of vision was the houshi and taijiya hand in hand. The kitsune was propped on the miko, Kagome's shoulder. Following behind her was the other miko, Kikyou, with the good doctor, Suikotsu. Then he saw a bubbly familiar face.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin, his little Rin, had run to him with all of her human speed and immediately clamped her arms around his leg. Slowly, he knelt down and brought the little girl to him in a fatherly embrace. Smiling, Rin then slowly pulled away and ran to Kohaku who bowed before the Western Taiyoukai. He even saw the leader of the Eastern wolf tribe, Kouga and the leader of the northern wolf tribe, Ayame together.

Tenseiga rested by his side, but Toukijin was nowhere to be found. It was for the best, he reasoned. This place, where ever he was, was so serene that a demonic sword such as Toukijin would only disrupt it.

Sesshoumaru looked around to take in his surroundings. It was almost like being back in time, except, there was no blood, no war, no Shikon no Tama, no pain, no crying because there was no pain. It was peaceful.

He came across a large red wooden bridge. Underneath him was a small river. He looked down and saw floating spirits following the river.

Rin was picking some flowers as if it were natural. Kohaku rested on the ground next to her staring at the lethargic clouds rolling by. Both Kikyou and Kagome were having a small competition with their arrows. Shippou was with a small eight year-old Kaede coloring with some crayons. Inuyasha was lounging around on the branch of **his** tree.

The houshi and taijiya were by the river. A loud slap caught everyone's attention followed by the usual sound of a human body landing meeting the ground. After a moment, everyone went on with his or her business. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this. How did the houshi end up here with his lecherous habits again?

"He has been doing that to her since he had arrived."

Sesshoumaru turned. One word passed through his lips, "Mother."

Before him, stood an inuyoukai who had hip-length silver hair. Adorned her forehead, was a magenta crescent moon and she had two blue stripes on each cheek. She was wearing a royal blue kimono decorated with silver crescent moons. The obi was plain white.

The woman smiled as she sauntered towards her son. Tentatively, she brought a clawed hand up and tucked a wayward lock of silver hair behind his ear.

Wait, if she was here, then…

"He saw his father with Lady Izayoi on his arm." The two males acknowledged each other a few male grunts.

"Try speaking with words, Sugimi," Izayoi admonished her mate.

"You too, Sesshoumaru," his mother chastised. Bothe males cringed. Sesshoumaru would never admit it, but his mother had always been the only woman to scare him, except… "Where is she?" He suddenly asked.

Everyone around turned to Sesshoumaru. He noticed his parents look behind them in the direction that his father and Lady Izayoi came from.

It was then that the scent of rain and forest drifted his way.

"She missed you, boy." Sugimi stated.

His mother and Izayoi nodded in agreement, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru had already left. He crossed the bridge to the other side only to find a wall of trees, but then he noticed an opening.

First, he went right, and then he went left, and then right again following a familiar scent. It was like a maze of trees. Well, it actually was a maze. Sesshoumaru followed the scent, but every so often, he had been led to a dead end, so he had to turn around.

At one point, he had been so frustrated, that he almost decided to give up, but then the same scent wafted towards his direction and he knew that there was no way he could give up.

After an hour, he had finally reached the heart of the maze.

Within his line of vision, he saw a lake surrounded by sakura trees. The petals began to rain down on a reclined figure who was lazily swirling her finger on the surface of the crystal blue lake water.

Shoulder length raven hair was the most prominent feature that he noticed. She was clad in a lavender kimono embroidered with thin brown branches blossoming with violet flowers. In her hair was a single white flower, which contrasted greatly with the darkness of her hair.

"Hotaru," he whispered the word so that the tranquility of the scene could not be broken. The figure slowly removed her hand from the water to stand up.

Sesshoumaru knew that he was holding his breath as she started to turn around until he found two familiar amethystine orbs locked with his eyes. Behind Hotaru, a gentle breeze caused several pink sakura blossoms to drift away.

He took one step towards her, but she refused to move from her spot. In a calm voice that belied all the emotion raging within him, he asked, "Do you wish to know what this Sesshoumaru has realized?"

Hotaru tilted her head to the side in confusion as he continued to walk toward her.

"When you are immortal, you tend to become very selfish." She still did not comprehend what he was trying to say. "When a mortal dies, he or she is willing to let the one they love go free. That is a mortal's death."

She nodded. That much, she understood.

He was now standing right in front of her with both hands resting on her shoulders as he stole a kiss that left her breathless. Slowly, Sesshoumaru pulled back before resting his forehead against her own.

"This Sesshoumaru is not a mortal. I am not willing to let you go, I have never been willing to let you go, and I will never let you go. This Sesshoumaru is too selfish to let you go."

**_And for all of eternity, the young lord held onto the angel._**

_The End…_

**Saturn's Spawn**: Wow, that was long. I'm sorry for any OOCness. Anyway, PLEASE, REVIEW! CosmosAngel1's story, _Forgotten Feelings_, inspired the part about the wing.


End file.
